Massage is a well know therapy for aching muscles. In ancient times, as well as the present, the art of massage is best performed by skilled experts who are knowledgeable in techniques of relieving muscle pain. Alternatively, massage systems and machines have been developed which emulate the actions of a masseuse, and which may be used in the privacy of one's home. The present invention discloses an improved massage system which enjoys several advantages over previous devices.